Change of Heart
by RikaaKiwi
Summary: Cold hearts are meant to melt. But what if the one your starting to like has a change of heart?. This story WAS One small favour.
1. Nightmares and bad feelings

**One Small Favour**

**A/N: **_Well, Little Hint? It's Not Really A Small Favour haha. You'll Find Out :P_

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Naruto.

**Pairings:**Sasu/Saku ,Neji/Ten , Naru/Hina , Shika/Ino

**Summary: **Konoha was okay untill a group of boys came.But from where?. "Gosh, that stuck up, selfish, cold hearted jerk!"

Four kunoichi's hated the day that "they" came. "I Hate You!"

* * *

An orange bright light hit buildings in the peaceful village of Konoha.  
Light winds moved throughout the village, lightly shaking the branches of the newly blossomed Cherry Blossom Trees.  
With birds singing like no tomorrow, the strongly built village awoke for another day full of unexpected suprises and hard work.

Awoken earlier from an unforgettable nightmare, a pink haired girl made her way to the kitchen where she started to make breakfast for her bestfriends and herself. The young looking pink haired girl found herself talking to her Inner about the nightmare.

'_what if it meant something?, you know your dreams always mean SOMETHING' _Inner Sakura asked.

'That's what I thought but you don't actually think it's gonna happen right?' Sakura replied.

'_I don't know, hopefully not." _Inner Sakura said, she herself was in a deep thought about it.

**NIGHTMARE.**

'**_Run, run, run little girl ill find you no matter what. Ill have your power, it's mine!.' _**A deep and scary voice said.

"NO! leave me alone!! please.." Sakura yelled as she continued running deeper and deeper into the unknown Forest.

"_**If I was you little blossom I'd watch my loved ones before you lose them, Ill have their blood blossom."**_ The man said.

"No.! please don't! leave me alone!!" Sakura Screamed More.

"**_Now, now blossom. Im suprised you still don't remember me. Ill give you a hint -Hows your 'PARENTS'?" _**The scary man asked through a few chuckles.

"YOU!!, you killed them!!. Go away!! Or.. Or Ill kill you!!" Sakura said as her anger continued to rise.

"You made me suffer all those years!, I-" She was cut off by the man who was still chuckling.

"**_Ooh did I hit a soft spot little blossom?. Your parents were 'WEAK', Just like you._" **He said as he stepped towards Sakura.

"Im. NOT. Weak!" She replied back, not wanting to give in to such a _'GAY'_ man?

"_**Well, we'll see about that." **_He said as he jumped towards Sakura with a kunai in hand.

_**EVERYTHING WENT BLACK FOR A SECOND**_

**Loud screams were heard.**

**Blood everywhere, dead bodies -TenTen, Hinata , Ino. Konoha in flames , innocent children , people , ninjas - everything was dead.**

**END OF NIGHTMARE.**

"SAKU!!" A blonde yelled.

"AHHHH!!" Sakura screamed as she fell on her ass.

"What the hell Ino-Pig!, why did you do that!?" She asked the blond named 'Ino-Pig'.

"We said Hi to you Saku And you didn't reply - why so spaced out?" A bun-headed girl asked.

"Oh it's nothing, just thinking about something" Sakura replied back. "Don't worry Tenten" Sakura said as she got up off the kitchen floor.

'_Hahahahahaahaha! omg! so funny! Hahaha. You fell on your ass because the 'Pig' scared you! haha" _Inner Sakura said while holding her stomach from laughing so much. She continued to laugh.

'Oh shut up. It wasn't funny!" Sakura replied back to her Inner with a bit of anger.

"If you say so.." Tenten had stalked out of the kitchen and into the living room with Ino.

"Umm.. Saku?" A shy white eyed girl asked.

Sakura sighed. "Yes Hinata?"

"Want help making breakfast?, Ino-San was complaining about the food being burnt and all." Hinata said quietly.

"Hai, oh and Hinata. Next time tell the _'Pig'_ to make her own breakfast". Sakura said with a bright smile on her face.

"Hai!" and they started cooking.

* * *

"Ooh yummy!!. Bacon, eggs and tomatoes on the side!!." Ino yelled.

**A/N:**_lol. Just had to let their breakfast be that. -My favoutite! XD _

"OI, pig can you shut your mouth a bit? your drooling." Sakura said while chuckling.

"Whatever forehead." Ino replied and closed her mouth.

"Ew!!, that was yuck. God Ino, act more like girl." Tenten said, you can obviously tell she was disgusted and she wasn't the only one.

"You can't talk!, your a tomboy!!" Ino yelled at Tenten.

"Ye. Atleast I don't drool at the site of Food!. Im not a _Pig_ like you!" Tenten was now mad.

"Okay, SHUT UP!!, I just wanna eat my breakfast. We got a meeting with Shishou in an hour." Sakura stated/yelled.

"UH OH!!" Ino said as she ran to her room to get ready.

"Seems like she forgot about her breakfast."Hinata said.

"Share it?"Tenten suggested.

"Yep!"Sakura said

And they started laughing as they ate their own breakfast plus the plate that didn't belong to them.

Once they had finished eating the girls headed to their own rooms to prepare for the new day.

**HALF AN HOUR LATER.**

All the girls were downstairs, fully dressed in their gear.

1.

2.

3.

"KAWAII!!" The screamed alogether, then started to laugh.

"Lets go ne?" Sakura asked.

"HAI!"The other three girls said as they walked towards the Holkage Tower.

The sun was brightly shining, Sakura Blossoms were on the pavement, the girls took notice in everything except

the change in the wind. unkown to them that a unexpexted group were heading for Konoha.

* * *

**A/N:**_ Well That's Chapter One Of One Small Favour._

_Guessed Who Is Coming Yet? :D_

_Hoped You Liked it. Please Review With Your Questions , Comments And HELPS haha._

_Should I Continue?_

_Was It Too Short? _

_But Yeah. Please Review And Thank You!_

_DesiredAngel_


	2. Weird meeting and a loudmouth

**One Small Favour**

**A/N: **_Well im updating, thought i would. wrote this chapter in maths :D  
_

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Naruto.

**Pairings:**Sasu/Saku ,Neji/Ten , Naru/Hina , Shika/Ino

**Summary: **Konoha was okay untill a group of boys came.But from where?. "Gosh, that stuck up, selfish, cold hearted jerk!"

Four kunoichi's hated the day that "they" came. "I Hate You!"

* * *

Strong winds blew throughout Konoha, roughly pushing branches of old Cherry Trees as it blew.

Streets which had helf many villagers hours ago, are now abandoned.

Sakura felt as if something was wrong.

Ignoring everything around her as she walked at her own pace, she soon had found herself in a deep thought.

"Omg, it's so windy!" Ino yelled as she tried to prevent her skirt from raising any higher.

"State the obvious, why don't you" Tenten said sarcastically.

"Shut up tomboy, i wasn't talking to you" Ino yelled back.

"Yeah whatever, just keep walking" Tenten said as she gave Ino a small push.

"why you!.." Ino was about to tackle Tenten to the ground but a voice stopped her from doing so.

"That's enough, were going to be late." The statement was made by Sakura as she walked by muttering 'bunch of babies' under her breath.

The rest of their walk had been pure silence.

The doors to the Holkages room opened and the girls walked in.

"Took you girls long enough to get here, what was the hold up?" A smiling Holkage said.

"Well.." Ino started but Sakura had finished "Ino was being a baby and Tenten decided to shut her up."

Tenten smirked at Sakura, who smirked back.

"I see. Sakura i notice you've put more effort in communicating, but your still distracted?" the Holkage asked.

All the girls looked at Sakura, who was currently looking out the window but had managed to say a small "hai"

"Alright. Now girls how is your morning so far?" the Holkaged asked while taking a glance at eah girl.

"Okay"

"Good Tsunade-Sama"

"Boring"

"Boring"

"Sakura, Tenten everything is boring to you two. Why can't you two just try doing something else fun?" Tsunade said with a bit of worry.

"What do you call _fun_ Shihou?" Sakura asked.

"There is _nothing_ fun to do Holkage-Sama." Tenten added.

"Sure there is. Look theres People your age that you could make-"

"I" "We" Sakura added before Tenten could finish her sentance "Don't make friends. What's the point. Everyone is Annoying right Saku?"

"Yeah."

"Maybe because your cold, you two seriously need to grow a heart." Tsunade said angrily.

"I wouldn't be alive if i didn't have a heart _Tsunade- Sensei_"

"Sakura. Don't get smart with me young lady!"

"Okay" she said with a smirk.

Silentce struck the room for what had been five minutes but to all of them it seemed longer.

Sakura looks out of the window.

Tenten glares at Ino.

Ino complains about her skirt.

Hinata sits there, trying to stop the unbearable silence.

Unkown to the girls a group of boys were watching from the darkest corner of the room.

With once thought on their minds were '_Interesting'.  
_

* * *

Sakura pulled out her Ipod, changed the song to 'Metro Station - Shake it' and turned the volume to full blast.

Tenten did the same, changing the song to 'Boys like girls - Let go' as she continued glaring at Ino for being so LOUD!.

**A/N:**_ My favourite songs at the moment!. :D_

Turning the volume to full blast, didn't help much. Tenten just _tried _to _ignore_ that _pig._

Ino, well Ino was just being annoying. She was being loud with her complaning about her skirt.

Hinata looked around the room, and seemed to stop at the corner near the door.

'_Im sure i just saw movement.' _She told herself.

Tsunade, seeing Hinata giving curious glances towards _that_ corner worried her.

"Hinata?" she said.

Slowly turning her head away from the corner of the room, Hinata let her white eyes notice the holkage and quietly said a small "yes?"

"Wake up your-" being cut off by someone yet again, she was gonna lose it.

"Im already up and my teamates, it doesn't look like their _sleeping_ does it?" Tenten said with a smirk on her face.

After giving Tenten a glare the Holkage spoke up.

"Tenten!"

"Sakura!"

"Hinata!"

"Ino!"

"Your here today for one reason." She said.

"About time" Sakura said.

"Sakura, shh!" she said as she raised her index finger to her lips.

"Yeah whatever." Sakura said while she smirked at the glare she recieved.

Looking toward _that_ corner, the holkage spoke up and said a strong.

"You may come out now boys"

The boys walked out.

Shocked faces were Ino and Hinata.

Sakura and Tenten stayed silent as ever.

"Now girls i need you to introduce yourselves please?" Tsunade said as her face looked worriedly at Sakura and Tenten.

"Hai" ALL of the girls said.

"Boys, You'll Start off." Tsunade said as she rested her head in her hands.

"Ill go first!" A tall blond boys shouted.

"OHAYO!, MY NAME IS-" he had been cut off by Sakura, who was smirking and finished his sentance.

"Loudmouth Idiot?"

* * *

**A/N:**_Hmm. Chapter two of One small favour!._

_Hoped you liked it. I decided to update before the storm hits. :D Lucky._

_Anyways thank all of those who reviewed and actually enjoy my story._

_Only write for fun so yeah._

_Ill update when i can. Ill be writing my next chapter when im bored. Most likely tomorrow lol_

_Anyways thanks again._

_DesiredAngel_


	3. Introdutions go bad

**Change of heart**

**A/N: **_Well im updating again. Thought i would since i started my new story :D  
_

**Disclaimer:** do not own Naruto.

**Pairings:** Sasu/Saku ,Neji/Ten , Naru/Hina , Shika/Ino

**Summary:** Cold hearts are meant to melt. But what if the one your starting to like has a change of heart?. This story WAS One small favour.

* * *

"Say what?" The clueless blond asked.

"are you def?, i called you a loudmouth idiot." Sakura said with a smirk on her face.

"Sakura!, don't be so rude!." The holkage shouted.

Tenten chuckled.

sigh "okay, sorry.." Sakura said before she turned up her ipod louder untill it reached max.

_'ignoring them should be better, ooh I like this song.'_ Sakura thought.

**_Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum _**

**_  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum_**

"carry on. Oh and Sakura!, turn that down before you go def!."

**__****_What's wrong with me?  
Why do I feel like this?  
I'm going crazy now_ **

"you make me def." she replied back with a smirk.

**__****_No more gas in the rig  
Can't even get it started_**

"Sakura.." Tsunade growed a warning and Sakura turned it down a bit.

**__****__****_Nothing heard, nothing said  
Can't even speak about it_**

"WELL. IM UZUMAKI NARUTO!. I LOVE RAMEN AND I WANT TO BE THE BEST NINJA EVER!" Naruto shouted.

**__****__****__****_All my life on my head  
Don't want to think about it  
Feels like I'm going insane  
Yeah_**

'_god.he's so loud.!_' Sakura thought.

**__****__****__****_It's a thief in the night  
To come and grab you  
_**

"My god. Yo Saku is my ears bleeding?" Ino asked.

**__****__****__****_It can creep up inside you  
And consume you  
_**

_"Huh? oh, Yeah pig"_ Sakura said while smirking.

**__****__****__****_A disease of the mind  
It can control you  
It's too close for comfor_****_t_**

Ino turned pale and Yelled."Omg!! Really?! Im going def!!.."

**__****__****__****_Throw on your break lights  
We're in the city of wonder  
Ain't gonna play nice_**

"Pig. Saku was being Sarcastic." Tenten said before her ears blew up.

"oh."

**__****__****__****__****_Watch out, you might just go under  
Better think twice  
Your train of thought will be altered_**

"okay, next!." Tsunade said.

**__****__****__****__****__****_So if you must faulter be wise  
Your mind is in disturbia  
It's like the darkness is the light  
Disturbia_**

"Im Nara Shikamaru , I like watching clouds"

**__****__****__****__****__****__****_Am I scaring you tonight  
Your mind is in disturbia  
Ain't used to what you like  
Disturbia  
Disturbia_**

"boring" Ino said.

**__****__****__****__****__****__****_Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
_**

"next!"

**__****__****__****__****__****__****_  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum _**

"Im Hyuuga Neji , i don't like much so just don't bother me."

**__****__****__****__****__****__****_Faded pictures on the wall  
It's like they talkin' to me  
Disconnectin' your call  
_**

**__****__****__****__****__****___'_**wow. cold much?' Tenten thought.

**__****__****__****__****__****__****_Your phone don't even ring  
I gotta get out  
_**

Tenten was in thought.

**__****__****__****__****__****__****_Or figure this shit out  
It's too close for comfort_**

Sakura smirked at Tenten.

**__****__****__****__****__****__****_t's a thief in the night  
To come and grab you  
It can creep up inside you  
_**

Ino was wide eyed.

**__****__****__****__****__****__****_And consume you  
A disease of the mind  
_**

Hinata was trying to figure out how he was related.

**__****__****__****__****__****__****_It can control you  
I feel like a monster_**

"your of branch family?" Hinata asked.

**__****__****__****__****__****__****_Throw on your break lights  
We're in the city of wonder  
Ain't gonna play nice_**

"Aa"

**__****__****__****__****__****__****__****_Watch out, you might just go under  
Better think twice  
Your train of thought will be altered_**

"Okay then. Last one."

Sakura looked at him.

**__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****_So if you must faulter be wise  
Your mind is in disturbia  
It's like the darkness is the light  
_**

Tall figure.

**__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****_Disturbia_**

**__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****_Am I scaring you tonight_**

Dark hair, Onyx eyes which held no emotion.

**__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****_Your mind is in disturbia  
Ain't used to what you like _**

He was smirking.

**__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****_Disturbia  
Disturbia_**

_'at me?'_ Sakura thought.

**__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****_Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum _**

Her heart started to beat faster.

**__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****_  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
_**

Eyes connected.

**__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****_Release me from this curse  
I'm trying to remain tame  
_**

Clash of Onyx and emerald.

**__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****_But I'm struggling  
You can't go, go, go  
I think I'm going to oh, oh, oh_**

Her heart beat faster and faster.

**__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****_Throw on your break lights  
We're in the city of wonder  
Ain't gonna play nice_**

Then.. he spoke.

**__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****_Watch out, you might just go under  
Better think twice  
Your train of thought will be altered_**

"Im Uchiha Sasuke, I don't like alot of things. And i hate fangirls."

**__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****_So if you must faulter be wise  
Your mind is in disturbia  
It's like the darkness is the light _**

'does he think of me as a fangirl?' Sakura thought.

**__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****_Disturbia_**

**__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****_Am I scaring you tonight  
_**

She looked away and listened to the song which was almost finished.

**__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****_Your mind is in disturbia  
Ain't used to what you like_**

**__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****_Disturbia  
Disturbia_**

She looked back at him to see if he was still looking at her.

**__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****_Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
_**

And he was.

**__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****_Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
_**

Her heart beat faster now, so she looked out the window.

**__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****_Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum _**

'i can't like him right?' Sakura thought.

**__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****_Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum_**

* * *

"Alright girls time to introduce yourselves properly." Tsunade said.

"alright."

"kay"

"ya"

" ..."

"Sakura?" Tsunade called.

No answer.

"Sakura?." She called a bit Louder.

No answer.

"Sakura!." She shouted.

"what.?" Sakura finally said.

"Introduce yourselves now?" Tsunade said as a command/question.

Sakura said a small reply of a "whatever" and continued looking out the window.

_'Uchiha Sasuke, i can't like you_.' Sakura thought as she listened to the music.

Sasuke on the other hand, kept looking at Sakura.

_'why am i staring at he alot?'_ he thought to himself.

Neji caught Sasuke staring and soon found himself staring at a certain tomboy.

_'hn.'_ he thought to himself as he smirked.

Sakura knew it.

Something else is wrong, it wasn't these boys. It's something else right?.

_'what's happening..'_ She thought.

Sigh. Where was her Inner when she needed her?.

"Now, Tenten you first." Tsunade said.

"My name is just Tenten, if you need anything go to the pig."She said as she chuckled.

A loud '_hey' _came from Ino.

Sakura smirked and said. "Nice one Ten. Before she let out a giggle.

_'giggle? where did that come from. i NEVER giggle._'she thought to herself.

**'Hm seems like Uchiha is melting you!!.. hahha.' **Inner Sakura laughed.

'_shut up_.'Sakura said back.

The girls looked at her with a 'wtf' expression.

Sakura just shrugged.

"Sakura it's your turn."

"My name is Haruno Sakura, if you need a bestfriend Pig is your girl." She said as she smirked.

"why YOU!!-"

"Ino. calm down, Hinata it's your turn."

"My name is Hyuuga Hinata, I was from the main family but am now disowned."

she giggles.

"and i hate pig."

"nooooooooooooo!! hinata not you to! your all mean!. hmph!" Ino pulled a fit.

"hahaha. Ino, your turn."

"Yamanaka Ino, Loves candy,boys and used to love her bestfriends..need something to wipe you floor with use Sakura's forehead, need kunai's or any weapon steal Tenten's and if your hungry Hinata makes the most disgusting food ever."

The boys all looked at her like she was crazy.

Hinata ran out of the room crying.

Tenten glared.

"Boys i think you should leave. Ill get Sakura to take you on your tour around Konoha later okay?"The Holkage said.

"Hn." Neji looked at Tenten, then **POOF!**

"Aa" Sasuke looked at Sakura with a smirk, then** POOF!**

"KAY!" **POOF! **Naruto was gone.

"ja ne" **POOF!**. then Shikamaru.

Sakura.

Well Sakura glared to and thumped Ino on the head.

"YOU. BETTER. APOLIGISE. TO. HER. OR. ELSE. PIG."Sakura said, she was beyond angry.

Ino not only made Hinata cry, but she insulted Tenten and herself.

Sakura had enough.

"why should i?. You guys always pick on me!."Ino shouted.

"Cause you always pick on Hinata. You treat her as she's your Slave."Tenten shouted back angrily with her fists clenched.

"I don't i-"

"Don't lie. She told us what you did to her a few weeks back. And i Swear pig try it again. and ill kill you."

"THAT'S ENOUGH!"Tsunade yelled and continued.

"You were supposed to present yourself decently not but insulting others. I don't know what's going on at home. but SORT IT OUT!"

"They insulted me first."

"You hit Hinata."

"i.. I wasn't supposed- Ino was cut off by Tenten.

"Save your stupid excuses. Im sick of your complaining."

"Tenten." Sakura said.

"As a matter of fact"

"Tenten." Sakura said it again and looked at Ino.

She was going to break.

"I hate you."

"Tenten!."Sakura shouted but didn't get her attention.

"You pull our group down with your constant complaining and try to fit in when you obviously DON'T."

"Tenten!!" Sakura yelled, then looked at Ino who has unleshed tears which were ready to fall.

"So do us a favour PIG and GET LOST!." Tenten finished.

"Hai.." Ino said softly as she slowly walked to the door.

"Ino."Sakura said.

Ino stopped walking.

Sakura walked towards Ino.

"Don't bother Saku."

Sakura stopped walking.

"we ain't friends. I get it now. I was the reason why you started to weaken. Im SORRY!" Ino said before she ran out the door with drops of rain falling from her beautiful blue eyes.

Sakura turned around and faced Tenten.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU, yes she went as far as hitting Hinata. But NEVER once did she pull OUR team down.! Your even colder than i thought." with that Sakura ran out the door in search of her bestfriend. Or EX bestfriend as Ino put it.

In an apartment somewhere in the village the boys were talking about the girls.

"Ino is hot, kind of wanted to stay there and cheer her up" the Lazy nin said.

"AHH. WHATEVER HINATA-CHAN IS WAYYYYYYY CUTER THAN Ino." The loudmouth said.

"IM GONNA GO FIND HER! AND CHEER HER UP.!"

"hn" Both Sasuke and Neji said.

They both were then stuck in a deep thought with a girl in mind.

'_Haruno Sakura'_

_'Tenten..'_

* * *

**A/N:**_Wow. That was pretty long. So much drama haha._

_Love it, love it haha. _

_Hope you enjoyed it._

_Review please. Update will be up soon. sometime this week. :D_

**special thanks to:**

_All those who reviewed. _

_And to__ PinkLoveableCherryBlossom who reviewed twice! :D Glad you like my story. _

_DesiredAngel._

* * *


	4. The start of a new something

**Change of heart**

**A/N: **_Well im updating again. Thought i would since i started my new story :D  
_

**Disclaimer:** do not own Naruto.

**Pairings:** Sasu/Saku ,Neji/Ten , Naru/Hina , Shika/Ino

**Summary:** Cold hearts are meant to melt. But what if the one your starting to like has a change of heart?. This story WAS One small favour.

* * *

Ino Yamanaka continued to run, she wanted to leave, she felt unwanted and for once in her life she was the one who didn't know what to do.

Her heart ached as she continued to let salty tears leak from her sapphire eyes, but she contined to run.

Running, she was weak. Tenten was right, she did pull the team down.

Tenten was known as the weapon mistress.

"I'm weak.." Ino said with more tears leaking.

Sakura was known as Konoha's strongest kunoichi - Which she was indeed.

'_She really does live up to her title...' _Ino thought sadly.

I'm weak..." She said with more pain present in her voice.

Hinata was known for the Byakugan she had.

"I'm weak..."She said as she started sounding like a broken record.

_'So what about me?, do i have a talent?.'_ Ino asked herself.

"What about me?... I'm just weak..." Ino said as more drops leaked from her eyes..

Ino was in a deep thought and didn't seem to notice a footsteps approaching her.

'Omg!, Where'd you go Ino!.' Sakura thought as she continued to run as she looked for her blonde hairs 'ex bestfriend'.

Sakura came to a stop outside a appartment, closing her eyes shr tried searching for Ino's chakra signiture.

Snapping her eyes open, she mummbled a small "got yah" then ran towards a dark forest.

Unkown to her a pair of Onyx eyes were watching her from a window.

"Yo, teme watch you looking at?" Naruto asked as he made his way to the window.

"Nothing Dobe, just seen one of the girls that were are the Holkages Office."

"Oh!, I heard that there was -" Naruto was cut off by a knock at the door.

All the boys looked at the door. No one moved, it was just dead silence until another knock was heard.

Sigh "I'll answer it" A certain white eyed boy said as he got up and headed to the door.

He opened the door to a pissed off Tenten, before Neji could say anything she walked straight in and sat on the couch.

All the boys looked at her with curiousity written on their faces.

"I have to tour you guys..." She mummbled.

Naruto laughed. "You okay?, Umm.. what's your name?" He said.

A vein popped on Tentens head, she made her way over to the bonde idiot.

"SHUT UP. I'm clearly NOT in the mood. I was FORCED to tour you around... Even after that stupid dumb bit-"She had been cut off by a curious Sasuke.

"What happened?, I had seen your bonde friend and pinkhaired friend run into that forest.."

_'Sakura? Ino? Forest? uh who cares.. '_ Tenten thought to herself.

"Whatever, we just had a fall out okay? It don- OH NO! HINATA!" Tenten painiced.

"Hinata? isn't she the one that looks like Neji?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yeah, She off crying. Look i got to go find her so-" She was cut off again but by Neji this time.

"We could help if you want." He said as he looked at Tenten.

Sasuke looked at Neji and smirked.

_'Hyuuga you evil man'_ Sasuke thought to himelf as he contined to smirk.

"Kay watever, lets just get moving!" Tenten said calmly.

"Um.. Sasuke, Shikamaru head towards the forest. Find those other two." Neji commanded.

"Troublesome."** POOF!**

"Hn" Sasuke said with a smirk on his face.** POOF!**

'_Heh. Uchihas' and their 'Uchiha smirks'._ Neji thought to himself.

"Naruto, Tenten lets head out now?" Neji said.

Tenten walked out the door, while Naruto was complaining.

And the search begun. Sasuke and Shikamaru looked for Sakura and Ino.

Neji, Tenten and Naruto searched for Hinata.

* * *

Sakura jumped tree to tree.

'Almost there.' She thought to herself.

Sakura stopped near Ino and was able to here somethings she was saying.

"I'm weak.." She heard Ino say over and over again.

_'No you're not Ino..' _She thought to herself.

"What about me?... I'm just weak..." She heard Ino say.

'You're not weak Ino.' Sakura said to herself.

Sakura was about to jump down and help Ino but she heard footsteps.

* * *

Sasuke and Shikamaru jumped tree to tree and in a matter of no time they had found Ino.

The stood in the shadows of the trees listening to Ino cry.

_'She's hurting Shikamaru! Help her you idiot!' _His Inner told himself.

Shikamaru jumped down from the tree and made his way towards Ino.

Sasuke had his blood red eyes focused somewhere else.

He smirked and disappeared.

Shikamaru made his way towards Ino and wrapped his arms around her.

"Are you alright?" He asked her.

Ino looked up at Shikamaru and shook her head.

Shikamaru muttered a "troublesome" then asked Ino.

"want to go get ice cream?"

Ino looked up with her puffy red eyes, then smiled.

"sure"

Shikamaru helped Ino up and they made their way to the ice cream shop.

Sakura watched everything from the tree she was in, she felt guilty.

"Ino.." Sakura said silently.

"feel guilty?" a tall figure asked.

"Whatever jerk, go away"Sakura said with clenched teeth.

Jumping from the tree and made her way out of the forest, glaring at every stick she walked passed.

"You know.. you could kill someone with that _deadly _glare of yours." Sasuke said with a smirk on his face as he continued to watch Sakura walk beside him.

"Yeah, well i didn't expect Tenten to go that far... I mean yeah, Ino did something bad. But hey, she isn't weak like Tenten thinks she is... Tenten has a big stick up her ass is all..."

"_Wait, why am i telling him this?..." _Sakura thought.

Sasuke smirked.

"Hn, well doesn't everyone?"

**POOF!**

"Ahhhhhhh!!, that idiot just left me alone... stupid ass!" Sakura yelled as she continued walking her way out of the forest while calling Sasuke names.

Smirk.

"_Sakura Haruno huh?_" Sasuke said as he walked out of the forest with a playful smirk on his face.

_**Ooooh..**_

_**What does Sasuke got planned!?.**_

_**Guess you'll have to wait for the next Chapter xD**_

_**Gosh.. Exams the week after next week then. FINISHED SCHOOL FOR THE YEAR! yay..**_

_**Hopefully get to finish and write more stories xD**_

_**Thanks.**_

_**DesiredAngel.**_

_**xo  
**_

* * *


	5. Hearts can change

**Change of heart**

**A/N: **_Well im updating again. Guess what? My new story will be up sometime today! Watch out for that! :D  
_

**Disclaimer:** do not own Naruto.

**Pairings:** Sasu/Saku ,Neji/Ten , Naru/Hina , Shika/Ino

**Summary:** Cold hearts are meant to melt. But what if the one your starting to like has a change of heart?. This story WAS One small favour.

* * *

Sasuke continued walking back to the appartment the boys were staying at, he continued to smirk as he thought of the one girl who just called him names.

_'Sakura Haruno, fits her well_' he thought to himself, then realised he was thinking about her too much.

_'Damn, Sasuke stop.'_ he said to himself once again as he continued his walk. He walked passed the Ice cream shop and noticed Ino smile and jump up and down. '_Shikamaru is getting some!'_ Inner Sasuke said.

"Whatever" His head hurt, too much thinking. What was this girl doing to him? he's supposed to be cold Sasuke not some stupid 'i think i like her' Sasuke.

He reached the appartment, had a shower and went to sleep.

In the ice cream shop Shikamaru was smiling, he made Ino happy and he was glad, but everytime he looked at her he got butterflies. Why? He can't like her already right?

"Skika?" Ino said.

"Hm?"

"You gonna get you a ice cream?" She asked with a smile on her face.

Shikamaru couldn't stop looking at them, those lips. The ones he wouldn't mind claiming.

_'NO, Shikamaru stop it now!_' His Inner yelled.

So he did the one thing he could, he loked away and mumbled a "no". He paid for her ice cream and they walked around trying to find a place to sit.

Eventually they reached the park and sat under a tree, both wanting to know more about eachother.

"So... why did you come to Konoha?" Ino asked while licking her ice cream

"Us boys wanted to get away from our the place we were living and come back home." he replied.

"Home? you lived here before?" Ino asked curiously.

"Yeah, does the name Nara, Uchiha, Hyuga click anything?" he asked.

Ino's eyes wided as she replied shakily " Those are 3 clans, Top 5 in Konoha?"

"Yeah, do you know the top 5?"He asked.

"Ugh... Well Hinata is in the Hyuga clan so i've heard things from her." Ino said.

"So you know who is top rank?"

"Isn't it, Senju, Uchiha, Haruno, Hyuga, Nara?" she said smartly.

"Yeah, your pretty good. Your last name is Yamanaka right? So your clan is 6th on the rank?" Shikamaru asked, letting her see how brainy he is.

"Yeah, my clan is at 6th. Why do you think i was called weak?" Ino said as her smile faded to a sad expression.

"Hey... No one is weak, everyone has faults, your friends ain't all that." He said, trying to make her feel better.

"You don't get it, their higher rank then me. Hinata is of Hyuga and Tenten and Sakura..." She let her voice drift off.

"What about them?" He asked

"I can't say, sorry."

Shikamaru smiled and said a small "it's okay, don't worry about it."

Ino smiled and noticed he was looking at her ice cream.

"Hey shika?"

"Hm?"

"Want some ice cream?" she asked. "i can't finish it all you know"

He smiled. She smiled.

The beggining of their start.

'_I - I think.. i've melted her..'_ He thought to himself as he smiled before licking the ice cream he was now sharing with Ino.

* * *

Neji ran, he still couldn't find Tenten anywhere. Losing patience he activated his Byakugan.

_'Tenten... Look for a girl with-'_ his thoughts stopped as his Byakugan has found her.

He jumped from tree to tree trying to get to the girl who sat near a river, he hid up in the tree not wanting her to find out he was watching her. She looked sad, hurt. But why?

He just stood there up in the tree taking in the view he had of her, he hair was loose, clothes had dirt on them, she was sweating, but what caught him the most was those chocolate brown eyes that pulled him in no matter what emotion it held.

Earlier today she was cold and harsh on her friends, but now... she was different. She held emotion in those beautiful chocolate eyes, for once in his life Neji was lost. Lost in a girl. He can't be falling for her can he?

He muttered a "hell no" to himself as his eyes never left the girl by the river.

_'Whats so special about her?'_ he asked himself.

'_Her coldness maybe? or those beautiful eyes, the eyes you want to look at you' _replied Inner Neji.

_'Whatever, your just-'_ he was cut off by a sound.

Sniff.

_'Is she crying?'_ He asked himself.

"Shit" He cursed out loud causing Tenten to stand up, wipe her tears away and instantly she had a kunai in her hand.

"Who is there?"She shouted.

Neji sighed and remained in the tree.

"Fine, have it your way" With that said Tenten threw kunais towards the bush Neji was in.

_'Shit!_' He cursed to himself while having trouble moving away from the incoming sharp weapons.

"Once again, who is there?" Tenten asked again.

Neji jumped from the tree and landed on the ground silently.

Tenten looked suprised then turned around to walk back to the river with Neji following her.

She sat down again and looked into the river, she didn't notice Neji sit with her, it was as if he was invisable. Which he didn't like one bit. Neji Hyuga seeking attention from a girl?

"Why are you here?" She blurted out rudely.

"Wanted to see if your okay i guess"

"Well i'm fine so go away."

"Your not fine Tenten, why were you crying?"

Tentens eyes widened.

"You saw?"

"Yeah." He said.

Silence.

And then a idea came to mind. Neji didn't like seeing her sad and felt as if it was his job to cheer her up so he asked.

"Come with me"

More like demanded.

"Excuse me?" She said back.

"Come with me" He repeated.

"To where?"She asked out of curiosity.

"It's a suprise" He said as he grabbed her hand and ran off.

A smile came her face, even though it was small. Neji saw it and smiled too.

* * *

Hinata ran, she ran from everything. She knew she was weak, but why did everyone act like she wasn't!.

She thought herself weaker than Ino. Yes maybe Ino had hit her, but she didn't care. At the moment Hinata couldn't care about anything.

She ran knowing none of the girls would come to find her, she ran knowing that nobody cares about her, she ran knowing she had tears coming from her white eyes.

Drop.

She ran.

Drop.

She cried.

Drop.

She screamed.

Drop.

She fell.

On the park floor.

She felt so unwanted, her dad called her weak. 'Whats the point in living?' She asked herself.

She found herself asking why questions.

"Why."

"Does everyone hate me?"

Why.

"Am i weak?"

Why.

"Does Dad pick Hanabi over me?"

Why.

"Does Ino hit me?"

Why.

"Ain't i loved!?" She screamed

"You are loved." Said the figure coming from behind the trees.

"Uzamaki-san?"She mumbled shyly.

"Yeah. You okay?" He asked with worry clearly shown in his blue eyes.

"Erm... yeah, just a bit.."

"Yeah, get those sometimes too. Hey wanna go get Ramen together?" He asked with a grin on his face.

Hinata looked up fromm the ground to Narutos face.

Blue eyes.

Blonde spiky hair.

Cat-like wiskers.

"Cute"She let out.

"Huh?"He asked.

"Omg! Nothing." She yelled.

"Errr.. okay, so how about it?" He asked again.

"Sure!" She said full of joy.

Naruto got up from his sitting position and lifted Hinata to her feet, the two started walking out of the park and then Naruto asked.

"You yelled why you ain't loved?"

"Umm.. yeah." She said shyly.

"Well guess what Hinata-Chan, i love you" He said as he walked off with a HUGE grin on his face.

Hinata stood there shocked and ran after Naruto with a dark blush on her face.

* * *

**A/N: **_Well. that one is full of drama! Woot!. Well, say it again, updating all my stories and adding a new one! Enjoy and thanks for the reviews._

_RikaHunni_

_xO  
_


	6. Warmth

**Change of heart**

**A/N: **_Hmm.. Off school now! I'll try update my stories every week! XD  
_

**Disclaimer:** do not own Naruto.

**Pairings:** Sasu/Saku ,Neji/Ten , Naru/Hina , Shika/Ino

**Summary:** Cold hearts are meant to melt. But what if the one your starting to like has a change of heart?. This story WAS One small favour.

* * *

Sasuke awoke an hour later, unable to sleep because of the dreams he had of a certian pink haired girl.

_'Why am i thinking of her alot?_' He asked himself.

_'Maybe you like her?'_ Muttered a voice back

_'Who are you?' _Sasuke asked the voice.

_'Your Inner and at this very moment i can tell you that Sakura girl is thinking of you'_ Inner Sasuke replied back.

Smirk.

_'Oh really?'_ Sasuke asked with his smirk still present on his face.

_'Yep!'_

_'Good_' Sasuke said as he ended their convosation to walk to the kitchen for a glass of smirked as a thought came to mind.

Sakura arrived home later than usual, when she got home the girls weren't there.

_'Probaly out somewhere'_ She said to herself.

Ever since she left the forest she found herself thinking about the boy with mysterious Onyx eyes and spiky ebony hair.

" Sasuke huh?" She said out loud.

"Hn, thinking about me now?" Said a voice.

The pink haired girl looked over to the window of her room to see the boy with those mysterious onyx eyes and spiky ebony hair. Sasuke.

"What are you doing here?" She asked curiously.

"Hn, you were thinking of me so i came." He answered as he smirked.

"And how would you know i was thinking of you?" She asked.

Sasuke looked at her and raised an eyebrow before saying "I got here and you said my name out loud, proof enough?"

Sakura looked to the floor, embarrased. Her cheeks were bright red. She was blushing. The cold hearted Haruno was blushing.

Sasuke thought she looked cute when she blushed but he would never tell her that.

"Umm..." She mumbled out.

"Hn, wanna come for a walk with me pinky?" He said with a smirk that seemed to get wider as he noticed her face got more red from the anger.

"No! and my name is Sakura! Not pinky!"She shouted obviously angry.

Poof!

Sasuke stood infront of Sakura, he held her chin up so she was looking at him.

"Hn, Sakura would you like to come for a walk with me? He asked her as he lowered his head.

_'OMG! He's HOT!'_ Inner Sakura yelled.

Sakura felt lost in his onyx eyes, they were so dark that it was like she was drowing in them.

Sasuke's face was close to her face, noses touching, lips inches away.

Sakura snapped out of it and pulled away.

Sasuke's face held a frown.

"Hai, wouldn't mind a walk with you" She said as she looked away from his eyes afraid that she'd get too lost in them that she'd fall for him.

Or was it too late?

He smirked and grabbed her hand. They jumped from the window of her house and begun their walk, neither of them realised they were still holding hands.

* * *

Neji and Tenten ran passed many buildings hand in hand, Tenten didn't know where Neji was taking her but she couldn't care less, he wanted to make her happy. Even if he didn't want to say it out loud, just the look in his eyes told her.

Tenten smiled again as she looked at him, he looked determind. She then looked to their hands, he gripped her hand a bit tighter as he noticed her staring at their hands.

"Almost there" he said as he kept running.

"Hai" she said.

Up ahead were fanboys, Tenten's fanboys. She stopped running and Neji looked at her.

"Whats up?"He asked.

"Fanboys" She mumbled as she shivered a bit.

"Hn" He said as he grabbed her hand once again and pulled her to walk passed the boys.

The fanboys had noticed Tenten, but not only her, also Neji and they glared at him cause he held her hand. As the two walked passed the fanboys Neji said "back of boys, she's mine" and kept walking with a shocked Tentens hand in his large hand.

After another 5 minute walk they reached a forest.

"Neji?" Tenten said.

"Close your eyes, no peaking." He demanded.

"Just to make sure..." He said as he walked behind Tenten and covered her eyes.

"Alright, lets go."

Neji took Tenten to his suprise. She couldn't wait anymore.

"Wait..." He said as he smirked.

"but -" She was cut off as she heard the sound of...

_'Running water?_'She questioned herself.

Neji removed his hands from her eyes, moved his face closer to Tentens ears and whispered.

"Open your eyes"

and she did.

Her eyes went wide.

She was speechless.

"Wow, this place is beautiful!" She said as she hugged the Hyuga boy.

Waterfall, green everywhere, trees, plants, rope in the middle which was handing from a strong tree branch. Even had a seat to sit on!.

"This is the suprise?" She asked him.

"Yeah, like it?" He asked her.

"Yeah, i love it!" She stated.

"Good, cause i found this place when i was 8, i re-hung the rope and remade the seat a few weeks back."He told her.

"A few weeks? when you were 8?" She asked confused.

"I used to live here, i was born here and raised here until i was 10 and yeah, ran all the way here a few weeks back to see if this was here and it was." She told her.

"Hyuga Neji, your of the Hyuga clan that Hinata was in? Rank 4th right?" She asked.

"Yeah, you sure know alot about rankings." He said as he smirked.

"Tell you when i can trust you Hyuga." She said with a smirk of her own.

"Hn, say bye bye." He said as his smirk got wider.

"Bye bye? Huh Neji? Wha-"She was cut off when Neji grabbed her around the waist and pulled her down into the water.

They soon reached above water.

"Omg! Neji you jerk! What was that for? It's cold.." She shouted at him.

"Hn." He said as he moved towards a hole in the rock, he turned around to see Tenten.

"Lets go" he said with a smirk. "First to the top is the best!" He challenged and ran up the rock stairs, with Tenten not far behind.

"I won! Tenten shouted as she reached the top.

"No you didn't." He said back.

"Huh? Neji where did you go?" She looked around confused.

"Down here." She went to the edge of the cliff to see the Hyuga boy already in the water, him smirking up at her.

"Grr! Fine Hyuga want a challenge? Move!" She shouted as she ran off the cliff, took ahold of the rope, then...

SPLASH!

She reached above the water to see Neji already to jump back in, she swam to the rock stairs and ran to the top to see the Hyuga standing there zoned out. She smiled and ran to him wrapped her arms around his waist and dragged him down.

"TENTEN!!" He shouted as he fell.

Smirk.

Tenten reached above water again.

"Payback"She said.

"Hn, i'll make you regret doing that." He said as he chased her up the rock stairs.

* * *

Naruto and Hinata walked side by side towards the Ramen stand, both with red faces.

**Flashback**

_"You yelled why you ain't loved?"_

_"Umm.. yeah." She said shyly._

_"Well guess what Hinata-Chan, i love you" He said as he walked off with a HUGE grin on his face._

_Hinata stood there shocked and ran after Naruto with a dark blush on her face._

_"Hey Naruto-Kun?" Hinata said._

_"Uh.. hai Hinata-Chan?" He said with his cheeks burning red._

_Hinata grabbed onto his arm, which made him stop walking and face her._

_"Thank you" She said as she leaned up and kissed his cheek._

**End of flashback**

_'Why did Hinata-Chan kiss me?'_ The blonde idiotic boy asked himself.

_'Maybe cause she may like you_' The fox said back.

_'No, she can't!'_ Naruto yelled back to the fox.

_'Believe whatever you want boy._'The fox said back before he disappeared.

"Shit"He said out loud.

"Huh Naruto-Kun?" Hinata asked as she was pulled out of her own thoughts by Naruto's colourful wording.

"Nothing, Hinata-Chan" He said with a Grin.

Hinata blushed as she had seen his warm grin that seemed as if it would only be for her.

_'OMG, No falling for Naruto-Kun.' _She told herself as she continued walking with Naruto.

Soon they reached The Ramen stand and ordered their food. Later that night Naruto walked Hinata home so she didn't get into trouble.

As soon as Hinata go into the house, she realised that no one was home.

_'Where is Saku? or Tenten? Their usually home.'_Hinata thought to herself as she walked to Sakuras room. The door was open, light was on and the window was wide open.

Hinata heard giggles coming from down the street, she ran to Sakura's window to see Sakura walking off with a boy from this morning._ 'Sasuke Uchiha?'_ She thought.

That name freaked her out a bit, knowing he is a higher rank than herself scared her.

_'No wait, Saku giggled! What the hell!'_Hinata yelled to herself.

Feeling a bit sleepy, Hinata closed Sakuras window (Causing Sakura to look back ) and Hinata headed off to bed.

Sasuke and Sakura walked down the street, Sakura being worried about Hinata. She turned around to see her window is now closed and her light just turned off. 'Hinata' She thought.

Hinata was the only one who had the right mind to make sure everything was off and closed before sleeping, so it had to be her.

As the two were walking they noticed the blonde idiot come around the corner.

"Hey Sasuke-Teme, Hey Sakura" He said.

"Dobe" Sasuke mumbled as he was getting annoyed.

"Hey Uzamaki" Sakura said coldly.

'Where did that come from? She wasn't cold before.' Sasuke thought.

"Awww, Saku-Chan don't get cold on me now. You seemed to warm up to Teme."He said.

'Stupid Dobe' Sasuke thought.

"Get lost Uzamaki or i'll take you out." Sakura said coldly with a smirk.

"Awww, no fair! You warm up to-" Naruto was cut off.

"Dobe, go away" Sasuke said as he glared at the idiot.

"Why? She can't hit me anyways cause i'm a higher rank! Ha!" Naruto tried to out smart, but his brain was faulty.

"Actually idiot-Kun, I'm a HIGHER RANK than YOU. So if i wanted i could take you out." Sakura said with a smirk on her beautiful face.

"Sure you are... HAHAHA!" Naruto said again, with his brains ( If he has any ) leaving his thick skull.

"Uzamaki, Does the name Haruno mean anything to you?" She asked.

"Ugh, not really, but HEY! ISN'T THAT THE RANK 3 CLAN?!" Naruto yelled.

"Yeah, also my last name idiot." She said with a smirk as she begun to walk again.

"Ughh, sorry?" He said.

"Whatever."

Sasuke left Naruto standing by himself, as he passed him he said "Dobe" And ran after the Haruno.

"Hn, so you are from the Haruno Clan?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah, a rank after you Uchiha."She said as she smirked at him

He smirked back and said "Not bad Haruno."

She smirked. "Likewise Uchiha"

"Hn" He said as he put his arm around her shoulders and took a turn left.

Sakura smiled.

"You know Uchiha, your not that bad to hang with, actually your fun to hang with."Sakura admitted.

"Hn, likewise Haruno." He said as he smirked, which faded away the moment Sakur put her arm around his waist. He stopped and looked down at her.

"What? your arm is around my shoulders and fans are following."Sakura said.

So for that moment he played along and actually let someone touch him.

Allowing her hands to touch him as she allowed his hands to touch her.

Warmth, something he hadn't felt in years. Maybe it was the same for her. Atleast she had a small smile on her face right? She was happy, and strangely so was he.

* * *

Lick.

Chomp.

Chew.

"Aww, Shika you finished the ice cream." Ino complained.

Yawn "Well, you looked full" He said with a smirk on his face.

"I wasn't full! oh nevermind, you bought it for me anyways." She said with a frown on her face.

"Ino..." Shikamaru said.

"Um... Hai?" she said as she looked into his eyes.

"Wanna come look at the stars?" He asked with a smile on his face.

_'You are a star'_ Ino thought to herself '_My star'_

"Sure" She said as her blue eyes brightened.

He pulled her up from the park bench and went towards the feild hand in hand with Ino. She smiled as she looked at their hands._ 'I can't be falling for him can i?'_ Ino thought to herself. _'Even if i do, i shouldn't. We would never be approved of. He's a higher rank then me, and he could get girls much prettier than me' _She said to herself as she smiled sadly.

_'Sad smile'_ Shikamaru thought to himself.

"Actually Shika, i should be going. Sorry" She said before she left with a **POOF!**

Shikamaru stood there confused. Leaves flew passed him and then remembered the sad smile she gave before saying that she was going, she was confused.

_'Or just doesn't want to fall for someone like me, maybe i should asked her about it tomorrow then?_' He said to himself as he begun walking out of the park, towards the appartment the boys and himself lived in.

* * *

**A/N: **_Well another update! I'll try update everyday, well this story anyways LOL._

_I would like to say a sorry about the less Sasu/Saku, getting there just yeah, seems to be more Neji/Ten, but hey, More Sasu/Saku coming up!_

_Hope you enjoyed it._

_RikaHunni._


End file.
